


Black, No Sugars. A Splash of Milk.

by Pensight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pensight/pseuds/Pensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting at a coffee shop. Will there be a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black, No Sugars. A Splash of Milk.

Waston enters the dark, quiet coffee shop. At the register, a tall man with dark, curly hair and eyes that look like they came from the Antarctic stands there. Watson felt his heart skip a beat when the man's eyes met his as he walked up. Before he could even place his order, the man at the register was already holding out a cup of coffee to Watson. Watson took a sip of the drink and was shocked to discover that it was exactly what he was planning on ordering. He had never met this man and he had never been to the coffee shop before. "How... did you know what I was going to ask for?" he asked. The man smirked, "It's elementary my dear Watson." adn then they fikked furriusly eachother in the asson hte coutner. the end

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this was done in like 10 minutes and was written by my friend


End file.
